Life's Story
by FyrByrd-X
Summary: Konoha's gone, Sasuke's still a dumbass, Orochimaru is the grand emperor. Naruto, experimented on and emasculated, is the only survivor. But.. He lost his memories to the torture & mind-numbing pain. Years pass, and Naruto wakes up to find the world a far different place. "Oh! Wha's shiny thin' in funny man's head. Where you going? Don' you wan' play?". Yes, I do what want. Horror
1. Ch1 - Lol, It Rains

**Hello, I decided to write another story, that I think will do well (even though my other story isn't updated so much). Please support this with reviews or PM's which will all be very appreciated. Not to be a 'review whore' to quote an author, but that will help a lot. Thanks to Michiru-sama, my first reviewer for this story.**

 **-Updated 31/08/2015**

* * *

"Blah blah, fuck you pinnochio." _speech._

'Hmm, when will my money pay me back.' _Thought_ s.

 **"Die by impalement on my great sword."** _BAMF._

 _"Think he'll give us more money if we kill the girl?" Talking in the Background._

* * *

They had just started the ninja academy. A blonde haired young boy just enrolled in the third week joined the class and was put beside a dark haired, round faced child. The blonde introduced himself by shouting his name and proclaiming he was going to be just like his 'jiji'. The dark haired child smiled at the blonde as he sat down, introducing himself as one of the elites of the most powerful clan in Konoha. "Lets be friends, k?" "All right, Sasuke." replied the blonde, grinning an ear to ear grin.

...

As they got older, specifically at the blonde's eighth birthday, the dark haired Sasuke's older brother killed off the entire clan and made his little brother re-live the entire thing in his mind through the power of their blood red ancestral eye. Sasuke got colder every single year, until he became an empty shell -a shadow of his former self- who based his entire existence around vengeance on a psychotic older brother. In his quest for vengeance, he gave up all ties with friends and his village, seeking out a perverse traitor to call Master, even offering up his form for experiments to boost his strength in order to defeat his brother. He later did defeat said brother but at the cost of what was left of his humanity. He became a monster, a mindless beast who followed the every command of the traitorous snake inhabiting his body, going far enough to wipe out entire clans and a number of minor villages. Konoha later set in their sights, leading them to order an incursion on the village that brought them up.

Konoha was devastated; its peoples killed, maimed or kidnapped for used as test subjects, in spite of the way they all fought, the blonde haired boy-now-teen/resident sage amongst the purposed test subjects.

The blonde was the hardest to capture, as he was one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha itself, but he still succumbed to the iron grasp of the oily snake possessed Sasuke. The Konohans which were abducted were used in inhumane cellular experimentation; none surviving the process of trial and error. Upon seeing this, the blonde fought against his manacles, raving and huffing in futility against chains strong enough to withstand direct blows from the toad chief summon Gamabunta. Left as the only human Konohan, forgotten only because of how deep in the Blonde was buried. Starving, having not eaten for weeks on end, and his titanium will reduced to a fraction of itself, he would play dead until a rodent of large annelid of insect would close in within reach, then he would snag it with his teeth, hands, tongue_ anything the the slack in the chains would allow him to use. He would then concentrate heavy amounts of his chakra as a boost for his system to accept the new class of food it was being introduced to; it was working, because he could think clearer, over the constant pain he was in, whenever he ate his energised meals. He was dozing off, when his most hated enemy stepped into his cell. He was indescribably happy as he was let down from the chains, but it quickly turned to horror once Orochimaru, the mad scientist, strapped him down to a table, then without any sort of anaesthetic cut out Naruto's

...

He had been noticing that the light in the cell was almost non-existent, and the insects that had been coming in after his last sleep cycle were a bit different; they were bigger, tougher, faster, harder to bite into but filled him up faster and energised him. So much so that a few weeks later- he thought it was a few weeks- he was able to rid himself of his now rusted manacles with nothing but steady, dexterous fingers and the extra hard exoskeletons of the carcasses of his diet. He had now found various ways to use his chakra, be it enhancing body parts, healing minor scrapes to gashes with his food as test subjects, everything you could think of. Breaking out of his cell was an entirely different thing though, as it was made of several feet thick hewn out rock and earthen minerals. He could not properly remember why he was here, only that this had been his home for a long time, and that a friend he needed to rescue put him here, also something about a naughty reptile.

Deciding to worry about it later, he went to sleep, curled up in his tattered remnants of clothes, his now large pupils and pale smooth skin stretched over a lanky frame with hair that would sweep the floor if he stood serving as a blanket, humming a tune that he had long forgotten the lyrics to, only that it made him remember a mountain surrounded by trees and black dots blipping about it.

...

The next time he woke, he felt sluggish and stiff. He climbed out of the depression he had been sleeping in. Spending about an hour stretching sore muscles and joints. His hair was a bit lighter than he remembered, and when he tried to shake the dirt out of the sea of hair he now owned he noticed he had thick nails that were a dark brown and extended about two inches from the tips of his fingers. He noticed something poking out of the ground, surrounded by something shiny coming from the ceiling of the other room beside his home. He scrambled to see what it was, and in doing so, incidentally knocked down the feet thick partition in his haste, not even noticing that he was now technically free from his prison for the first time in a long time, in a flurry of long pale yellow hair. He suddenly hissed and scampered back into the shade because of a harsh pain that shot through his eyes immediately he passed into the shiny thing.

Shaking his head to clear the pain away and regain his vision, he dashed out again and got a worse result this time, as the pain was so intense. He fell to the ground clutching his eyes and moaning in a broken soft voice for several minutes. When he regained control, and the pain ceased, he felt out the ground, surprised to be able to `see` the surrounding area with unbelievable clarity in his minds eye.

Expounding on this new found `sight`, the blonde started exploring the changed landscape with his eyes closed, and his long mane of hair sweeping the grassy hills, his reintroduction to the outside world experienced with child like curiosity. With his pale skin, and long hair, nails and high rounded cheekbones, he looked like a beautiful Noble out on a stroll in the countryside. Tattered clothes aside. Hearing something rather than his own breathing and the skittering of bugs that he ate, he revelled in the sound of nature around him.

* * *

A newly minted foot soldier of Cobra-sama, Juushiro was his name, made his way along, patrolling the sector of the district he was allotted in his weekly roster. As he hopped along the tree branches, taking his time so as to enjoy the view that this kilometre large greenhouse provided; the fresh air was good from time to time. As he hopped along, he engaged himself in his favourite pastime; mentally debating what life meant and the purpose of existence. He was broken from his mental inquisition when he spotted a large pool of moving hair that shone a dazzling yellow-white colour. He sped up, fingering his custom ordered four foot blade with holster and emblazoned dragons on its scabbard, after all, the condition of a man's sword (length included) said much about him, at least that was what his S.O said, although the way he smiled when he said so... but Juushiro still felt badass whenever he removed the blade from the mouth of its sheath.

He landed at the edge of the foot path that cut right through the copse of trees, his sturdy foot-wear cushioning the landing. Putting a foot forward, he addressed the platinum blonde-haired beauty queen.

"Hold it right there. Identification and reason for trespassing is to be issued to me." He calmly spoke out to the lovely, tall, skinny lady of no older than twenty who had stopped when he landed, her small B-cups wobbling slightly as she tilted her head to the side with her eyes closed, but the strange thing was that her head followed his movements from her left side as he moved in front of her. She stood there, well over a foot towering above him, which was saying something, as he stood five foot eight. He repeated his query to her, but instead of responding like he hoped, she stretched her long legs to move in his direction. Cautious, Juushiro stepped back, clad as she was in her black short-sleeved midriff baring blouse and orange short-shorts; she could pass for a more eccentric higher ranked officer. But as she bore no ring denoting such, geared himself, in case of a confrontation.

"Stop. Do not move. You are being warned, stand down denizen." His repeated warnings fell on deaf ears, as the beautiful female kept coming at him with her eyes closed, her slender arms now extended with a bluish, filmy haze around her extended palm which was extended toward him as if in a trance, her slim pink tongue darting out as if tasting a treat. She shivered, moaning a little, then started progressing toward him. Backing away did not work as she followed him, even with her eyes closed, freaking the stuffing out of him. Steeling himself, he stood his ground and drew his sword (it had a badass 'ssshiing' sound) and slashed against her, purposely missing her by a few inches. She stopped for a micro second and continued to him, making him slash out at her outstretched arm, resulting in a loud clang which threw him a few feet away. She stopped immediately, clutching her slashed arm to herself while baring her teeth towards him in anger, her other arm generated in a green haze which seemed to calm her down. She stretched out her arm, examining it and seemed to forget that he was there, which he intended to make her pay dearly for.

He leapt skyward, intending to behead her, or at least incapacitate her, what he did not count on was her jerking her head in his direction when he was a few feet away from her, before she lashed out with a fist to his sternum, knocking the wind out of his sails, before she spun around and her `injured` hand flicked out and grabbed his dazed body with his head. He felt a strong pulling sensation, before he knew no more he glimpsed a sharp toothed smile on his killer's beautiful face. His lifeless body dropped to the ground by an ancient being who continued on as if what just happened was a normal occurrence, as the body lay there to rot on the roadside.

Half a day later, Juushiro's replacement would stumble across his dessicated body which was missing their standard armour and his 'baby', the sword he carried around and bragged about.


	2. Ch2 - Give Me Your Heart

Chapter 2 - Give Me Your Heart

 **Sorry for late update, I'll try to type up more chapters, quickly. People who read PWP, sorry, i literally can not think of ho to continue it without fucking up everyone in the story, including you The Reader, and then turning it into a bash-fic or smut. Listen to Psycho Pass ST Enigmatic Feeling, 'tis a good song.**

* * *

The pale blonde stood by the body, bearing Juushiro's blade and arm-guard, 'looking' at the dead body. She was sad that she didn't have anything to eat, as she had noticed while walking through that forest. Luckily, the tiny man had sated her craving for the blue stuff.

She started walking away, but not before bending to admire her handiwork before she reached out with her left hand, palm down, to tap the area around the dead man's heart, immediately oozing out a dark, inky substance which realigned to form a plus-sign made up of rectangles.

As she removed her hand, the central point of the cross sunk in, then rapidly widened, then speared through the flesh and bone with astonishing speed. The heart slowly rose until it was fully out of the chest cavity with a surprising lack of blood. The ink cross lifted off Juushiro's chest, becoming intricate patterns which attached themselves to the heart, leaving it floating mid-air.

The tall, pale blonde stretched out slim fingers which connected with five black circles on the heart. She gulped in air and breathed it slowly out, then concentrated on the task at hand.

Anyone passing would have seen a tall, young lady just out of her teens performing what looked like an occult ritual on a young, smaller guy whom she'd just killed with her badass katana.

As her face, stiffened in concentration, the heart started beating, slowly at first but then picked up a faster rhythm. Her face slackened, as if in a trance, while the heart kept beating faster until it tore itself to shreds. Having gained a little information on where she was, she let the remains drop to the ground, then picked up the blade in it's sheath and the arm-guard which she fitted loosely to her shorts.

But first, she needed a place to rest for a bit, then set up camp. By tiny man's knowledge of the area, she found a remote, and abandoned one-story house a little ways off-well for her at least.

She spent an hour clearing the brush and overgrowth surrounding the house, even with her modest telekinetic abilities. Once she was mildly satisfied with what she had done went into the house seeing that it was bare with minimalistic furniture that had seen better days. She went out and sat on the porch of the house listening to nature, and when night came, looking up at the stars with large pupils and even bigger blue irises, seeing the stars with a clarity no one else possibly could.

* * *

Heavy boots crunched down on soft earth, as armoured figure touched down beside a form lying flat on the ground. Moonlight glinted off of his name tag, a metal plate sewn into his uniform, which read "Hoshigawa Kendo ." He was a heavyset man with disproportionately larger hands and feet standing at just under six-feet. He cricked his neck and stretched his arms, keeping himself limber incase of any action.

He sighed as he crouched down to examine the form, a soldier he confirmed, that was apparently killed, judging from the decent sized hole in his chest. The hole was just beneath his left nipple and slightly to the right. What made this strange was that the hole was cleanly cut, through his chest without exiting, and there was no blood at all. He moved his proportionately larger hands to close the half lidded eyes of the young officer. Seeing as his name tag had been around the area that was missing, which would make identifying him a bitch... Unless, he tracked down the patrol roster. He smacked himself softly in the face.

First, he had to call it in. He raised his left hand, then pressed a button on his gauntlet-his post came with an upgrade in both armour and tech-which came to life, coloured blue. He tapped two buttons, which after a few seconds turned the colour green. "Corporal Hoshigawa Kendo to base. I've found a body here in Sector five's greenhouse. One of ours, had his heart cleanly ripped out of his chest, by cleanly I mean there's no blood, just a hole. I'll keep it in stasis for pickup."

"Affirmative." The reply came.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it was a male, judging by the footprints. Bare foot. There was a scuffle, and after killing our guy, he stole the armguard. Our killer is armed and highly dangerous." "Oshigawa out."

Now though, he had to keep the body from any wild creatures or such. He stood up, wove a few seals and slammed his hands on the ground which rumbled a bit, then Juushiro's dead body seemed to be swallowed up by the earth, leaving only a faint shadow in it's place.

Clapping to rid himself of any dust, he swiftly turned and took off in the direction of Haki'maru city, the biggest port city in Cobra-sama's empire, the second strongest empire in the elemental nations.

* * *

 **Sorry, this did not turn out as well as I'd hoped. I had this chapter finished already, just to edit it a bit and post, when my network went down and with it a really awesome chapter. So i had to rewrite, which is not up to the original. I hope this flies for now though. If you want to contribute to this story, REVIEW! (seriously, I've got no wi-fi, and data bundles are kinda expensive here, so PM's are out.)**


	3. Ch3 - Spring cleaning

Chapter 3

* * *

Update coming a little slower than the previous one.

Sorry.

I'm introducing a few OC's-which some might hate on, I am doing it for a reason. Also consider that this is taking place 250 years after Pein/Pain's attack. So, not a lot of the original cast is still alive.

Enjoy.

* * *

Thethere port city of Haki'Maru, the largest coastal hub in the Dark Empire, was awash with activity, even at the early hour of Four in the morning. Port-side traders were just arriving at their stalls or shanties, city workers leaving their modest accommodations, dock workers already at their duty posts, crewmen arriving and going, soldiers harassing people that happened to pass by their outposts. All made for a steadily rising cacophony of noise.

Haki'Maru existed for the purpose of necessary trading across the sea that separated the trade hub from smaller port towns. For such a city as itself, it had little enjoyable beaches, such being used in mining limestone. It boasted of many financially well disposed people, also having it's fair share of the homeless, outcasts and simply those on the run who intended to disappear in the large city. It also had a little over 40,000 soldiers of varying ranks in it. As one moved further into the city, the poorer, more traditional houses gradually got replaced with more modern houses, with the mayoral residence smack dab in the middle of it all.

Weather generally tended to be on the hotter end for most of the year, till it did a one-eighty mid-year. The people, even though they lived in constant fear of an invasion-no matter that they were in a Cobra controlled territory, it was still a terrible thought, considering who they were warring against.

Shusei, a part time dock worker, who was also a small-time farmer, would normally have woken up to the sounds associated with life in such an area, but he was currently exploring the lightly patrolled greenhouse sector in search of a fruit bearing plant that paid highly per pound of fruit. He'd gather those for his fourteen year old daughter, Misumi, to sell at their spot at the farmer's market to supplement the income he made from his job servicing and rigging older model ships.

Losing his wife, house and most of their assets to an aerial attack had downgraded him from from a middle-class citizen to someone who only had a few pieces of furniture and clothes to his name, along with his only child, Misumi. Now, don't get him wrong, he dearly loved his daughter, but he believed a child needed to be raised by two parents, especially the mother.

His heart bled every time he thought of her, the memory nearly drove him to tears.

So he wiped his hand down his face, forcing his mind away from that train of thought.

A finger sized flying insect took a shot at his head, which he swatted away also noticing he was in a part of the forest he had never explored before. Shrugging, he continued forward, until he entered a clearing devoid of trees and tall grass, the full moon highlighted the area in dark blacks and pale blues. Squatting, he measured the grass to be about two inches high, he even saw stumps of trees with cleanly cut at the same height as the grass, with. At the middle of the unusual clearing stood a very attractive, if not outdated single story house. He could almost swear the house was glowing a little. As he was a bit curious, he went toward the house to check out the inside, afterall it wasn't everyday you saw an abandoned house in the middle of the somewhat deserted greenhouse sector.

He had already crossed the fifteen meter wide, circular clearing. So, shrugging, he approached the house. Immediately he stepped on the first stair, he became immobile, little black lines and squiggles raced around his body, resisting his desperate attempts at flexing his chakra.

Ten seconds later found him screaming mentally, his unblinking eyeballs zipped around rapidly, frantically as he panicked, frozen at the doorstep of an abandoned house.

* * *

The Blonde watched without emotion as the cave that served as prison and home collapsed on itself. It's secrets were now forever to lost to all except one. The blonde then patted the rough ground, trying to smooth out the rubble.

There was a sudden *ping!* informing the blonde of the fact that something had tried to enter the house.

The blonde gave a sharp whistle, then practically glided on the ground, the long, ankle length pale yellow-almost white hair-glided in the breeze behind the fast moving body.

The blonde wondered about what had been caught...and if it was delicious, just like tiny man.

* * *

Behind the receding body, the soft mushy ground that was formerly an opening to a cell evened up with the rest of the terrain. Then soft, green grass sprung up rapidly to cover the ground. When the patch of upturned earth was identical to it's surroundings, five black lines jumped out of the grass from the blades of grass, before dissipating in the air to form water droplets that dampened the ground with a fine, black mist.

* * *

To build up a realer, more substantial world, and to get you to understand what happened, I'll edit the first chapter.

Reviews help an author know what the readers feel the direction of the story should go.

So review


End file.
